


INTOXICATED

by rchiveweus



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Bottom Yeo Hwanwoong, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SHORT DRABBLE, bonus chapter has been posted!, hwanwoong is a little tiger, i actually lost nine lives and 3 nuts over this, i actually suck at tagging, there is a blindfold, top kim youngjo, u get the idea, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchiveweus/pseuds/rchiveweus
Summary: "What happened, doll?"The younger whimpers at the endearment, body heaving under the slightest touches."m-more" he breathes, "I want more."Or: mafia boss kim youngjo finally gets some alone time with his baby tiger and things get a little spicy
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 21
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "who taught you all this *angry emojis*" - _mini 2020_
> 
> this was supposed to be a /short/ drabble which got _way_ out of control (ahem) and converted into a pwp so enjoy, i guess.
> 
> also thanks to mini for proof reading this embarrassment of a fic and to kiki and han for actually motivating me to finish it ♡

He grabs Hwanwoong by the waist and pushes him against the wall, locking their lips together.

The younger lets out a whine hungrily kissing Youngjo back, pushing in deeper and deeper. He grabs his shirt and tugs violently, popping open 2 buttons which scatter on the floor.

Youngjo pulls back, breaking the kiss, making Hwanwoong whimper. He cocks his head at the younger, examining his partially torn shirt and Hwanwoong meekly looks away, his cheeks burning from embarrassment.  
Youngjo grabs his face, forcing Hwanwoong to look at him, and tugs forward so that their foreheads are brushing.

"Babydoll is pretty excited hm?" he whispers, brushing his lips against the other's in quiet teasing, "But I really liked this shirt, _doll_ " he says, a smirk tugging on his lips but gasps suddenly when he feels fingertips brushing up against his naked torso beneath his shirt.

Hwanwoong's fingers almost reach his nipple before Youngjo roughly grabs both his wrists and slams them against the wall, breathing heavily. 

"So naughty," he tsks.

Hwanwoong looks up, fluttering his lashes at him, trying to conceal a smirk, but lets out a startled yelp when Youngjo suddenly picks him up and tosses him on the bed. He tries to get up but Youngjo is instantly on top of him, still fully clothed, except for the rip Hwanwoong made in his shirt.

He grabs his wrists, placing them above his head and leans down, kissing him slow and deep making the younger moan in pleasure.  
Hwanwoong whines loudly in protest when Youngjo suddenly pulls back, chasing after the elder's lips and wraps his thighs around his waist, tugging him down.

Youngjo makes a surprised sound and lets go of Hwanwoong's wrists to stop himself from crashing down onto his chest. Hwanwoong uses the opportunity to lace his fingers in Youngjo's hair pulling him impossibly close. He knows he's playing a dangerous game but it excites him.

Youngjo tries to smirk but lets out a gasp at the younger's sudden action, "Baby getting confident?" he breathes into Hwanwoong's mouth.  
"Baby wants _more_ ," Hwanwoong whispers back and Youngjo smirks biting at his lower lip.

He tries to push the younger back gently but Hwanwoong refuses to lay down, latching himself onto Youngjo, sucking quietly on his jawline. Youngjo lets out a frustrated sigh and forces Hwanwoong off him, pinning his arms to the bed once again and fiddles around the bedside drawer looking for something.

Hwanwoong watches, impatient and Youngjo finally leans back holding a silk, black blindfold in his hands.

Hwanwoong parts his lips, eyeing the blindfold apprehensively.

Youngjo notices him and breaks into a slow smirk. "What happened? My baby doesn't like this?" he coos, gesturing to the silk in his hands.

Hwanwoong slowly shakes his head, not meeting his eyes. "But what if I make you feel good?" Youngjo whispers, tugging onto Hwanwoong's bottom lip, which he didn't realise he'd been biting.

Hwanwoong pouts his lips, still looking unsure but there's a lustful energy rushing through his body.

"Okay."

Youngjo smiles, then positions Hwanwoong upon his lap and nuzzles his neck making the latter gasp softly. He takes the blindfold and gently places it across the younger's eyes while still sucking and biting his neck and shoulders.

He fastens the silk with deft fingers then pushes Hwanwoong back into the mattress, brushing his thumb across his bottom lip.

" _So_ pretty," he whispers and places a kiss on the younger's lips then at the corner of his mouth moving on to his jawline.

Hwanwoong fidgets under him, mouth parted and rakes his hands across Youngjo's hairline. One hand tugs at his shirt collar, "Take this off" he mutters.

"It's too soon _babydoll_ ," Youngjo murmurs back, voice like honey and gently grabs his wrists pinning them above once again. 

"No touching" he says suddenly and Hwanwoong flinches at the sharp tone.

Youngjo grabs his face and turns it to one side, marking his bare throat with kisses making his way downwards to Hwanwoong's left nipple.

He swallows the bud in one big motion, sucking eagerly, making Hwanwoong moan embarrassingly loud. He catches the now swollen bud between his teeth and tugs, tongue running in slow circles.

"p-please" Hwanwoong chokes out.

Youngjo stops abruptly, cocking his head to one side. "What happened, _doll_?" The younger whimpers at the endearment, body heaving under the slightest touches.

"m-more" he breathes, "I want more."

"Whatever my baby wants," Youngjo whispers next to his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Hwanwoong waits, surrounded in darkness.

Youngjo leans over to the bedside table for the second time, and fills up a glass of expensive wine. He takes a sip, wets his lips and then places a chaste kiss on the younger's dry lips.

Hwanwoong hisses and licks at his lower lip tasting the remnants of the lingering wine. "You like that?" the older murmurs reaching for the glass again.

"yeah y-yeah fuck," the younger cries out when Youngjo suddenly presses his mouth at his nipple again but this time with an ice-cube hidden beneath his tongue. He runs the cold ice around the same nipple he spent abusing while Hwanwoong writhes beneath him, arching his body upwards against the older's thighs. His hands tighten into fists, straining against the mattress where Youngjo holds them still. 

Youngjo notices him biting hard on his lower lip and tugs to make him stop resulting in a loud moan from Hwanwoong. Youngjo pushes a thumb inside his mouth which Hwanwoong quickly closes his lips around, sucking and biting and lewd noises fill the room.

"Shit," Youngjo curses watching Hwanwoong suck on his finger. He gasps at the younger's skillful tongue, his jeans feeling uncomfortable. He hastily retrieves his thumb and the younger whines in protest.

Youngjo ignores him and moves down, licking at Hwanwoong's belly button. Slipping two fingers under his tight-fitting boxers, he tugs violently making the younger hiss.

"Now Woong, you're a good boy huh" He whispers, delicately pouring lube on his hand. Hwanwoong makes a noise in the back of his throat, then gasps loudly when Youngjo suddenly inserts a finger in his hole, stretching him open.

He swiftly inserts another finger, circling around and scissoring him open. He leans down, connecting their lips. Hwanwoong moans against his mouth and jerks his body forward, thrusting himself onto his fingers, silent but needy. 

"Enjoying this a little too much, _aren't you doll_?" 

He withdraws his fingers suddenly and smacks his left ass cheek resulting in a wet gasp from Hwanwoong, then spreads out his thighs and nuzzles the entrance in mock teasing. Hwanwoong sobs, "puh-please." The blindfold was making it harder. 

The older smirks and runs his tongue along the underside of his thigh until he once again reaches the younger's hole and blows at it, making it clench around nothing. 

"s-stop" Hwanwoong cries out, not able to take this torture anymore, "fuck y-youngjo!"

Youngjo immediately whips his head upward and gently cups the side of his face, "Baby?" he asks, concern evident in his voice. 

"I w-want to see yuh-you," the younger begs. "the roof, m-my limit is on the r-roof" he sobs.

As soon as Youngjo hears the safe word, he wrenches the blindfold off and kisses the younger deep, gently licking up the tears.

"Youngjo" he mumbles against his swollen lips, "I really w-want you."

The elder boy smiles and pushes himself off Hwanwoong releasing his wrists, completely surrendering himself to the younger. Hwanwoong instantly pounces upon him like a ravaged animal, smashing their lips together then kissing his fine jawline. He moves down to his throat sucking hard enough to bruise.

Hwanwoong then notices that Youngjo is _still_ wearing his stupid shirt and lets out a hiss.

"Take this off" he growls, fisting his hands in the cloth threatening to tear it apart. Youngjo complies and quickly gets rid of his shirt, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

As soon as the shirt is out of the way, Hwanwoong latches himself onto his nips making the elder moan against his will. Youngjo drags his fingers up across Hwanwoong's spine until he's roughly fisting his hair.  
Hwanwoong licks his belly button, then kisses his soft stomach. His fingers travel lower and lower to where Youngjo is straining against his jeans.

Youngjo's breath hitches. " _Babydoll._ " 

Hwanwoong tugs at the button and the elder exhales a hiss of pain. The younger glances at him, silently asking and Youngjo gives a short nod, lips parted and eyes fluttering close.  
Hwanwoong undoes the button and strips off the jeans along with his boxers in quick succession and flings them on the floor.

He settles himself on the elder's lap and rolls his hips, ass grinding his thighs. "Fuck me p-please" he whines, gently palming the elder's cock, licking his lips, "want you inside me b-baby."  
Youngjo releases a desperate growl and throws himself on top of Hwanwoong. The younger groans as his back hits the mattress, his hands clasped around Youngjo's neck.

Youngjo lifts one of Hwanwoong's legs and throws it over his shoulder, stretching him open. He briefly kisses him then lines himself behind Hwanwoong, gently easing forward.  
Hwanwoong throws his head back when Youngjo's finally bottoms out, moaning sinfully and Youngjo picks up the pace, thrusting in and out faster.

"Fuck!" Hwanwoong cries out, nails digging into Youngjo's biceps but Youngjo silences him with a kiss, wiping away a stray tear which leaks through his lashes.

"I'm c-close" he gasps out after a while.  
Youngo starts stroking his dick, sweat lingering on his hair. "come for me baby" he murmurs urgently.

Hwanwoong comes into his hand with a loud cry, nails scratching against Youngjo's bare back which were certain to leave marks. Youngjo grunts, breathing heavily and then orgasms a second later, falling on top of Hwanwoong's body, clearly spent.

They lay like that for a while, heavy breathing filling the air. Youngjo watches Hwanwoong's quiet frame with a fond smile on his face then gently eases himself out, wincing. He reaches for the wet towels kept inside the third drawer and gently cleans away the mess from Hwanwoong’s thighs and stomach, then moves to wipe his own and puts on a fresh pair of pants for the time.

He reaches out for the blanket and gently covers Hwanwoong's tiny figure. Youngjo brushes back a stray hair from his forehead as Hwanwoong snuggles in.

He knows he should shower, and inches across the bed but stops when he feels a hand clasps around his wrist. Youngjo looks back to see Hwanwoong's tiny hand holding him back.

"Stay," he mumbles, eyes still closed and Youngjo flops down beside Hwanwoong without hesitation, watching as the younger slowly falls asleep.

His phone buzzes all of a sudden, jarring him from his thoughts and Youngjo groans trying to grab it without waking the younger up. He finds it and opens the text, expression changing instantly.

"What," he murmurs, voice barely above a whisper and quickly clambers off, hastily putting on a fresh shirt and grabs his coat. He checks the time and curses, he’ll just have to shower when he reaches the base.

He’s about to leave when he remembers Hwanwoong. He gazes back at him with a pained expression, and moves over to his sleeping figure. He places a soft kiss on Hwanwoong's forehead. "I'm sorry, baby" he whispers, "promise I'll get back soon." 

He checks the room quickly and grabs his gun and a spare knife from the bedside drawer, putting it into the holster, then leaves, gently closing the door behind him, dialing a certain person's number. 

He never knew he was walking right into a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "your honor, i have no justifications for my heinous actions"
> 
> you are absolutely free to yell (or ask questions about the plot) at me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rchiveweus)and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/rchiveweus)
> 
> also!! do mention if you would like a full-blown fic out of this in the comments ❤


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjo finds out about the trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you wanted a continuation for the story so here you go! I hope you enjoy and thanks to mini once again for beta-reading the fic <3

Youngjo hastily steps inside his car, throwing his coat on the adjacent seat and revs up the engine, steadily backing out of the garage. He dials Seoho's number while maneuvering the steering wheel with one hand, his shoulders tense. The call beeps twice then disconnects abruptly and Youngjo frowns. He looks at himself in the rear-view mirror, desperately trying to flatten his just-fucked hair and curses when it refuses to settle down.

Keonhee's text said that there has been a sudden attack by the rival gang on their main base, which is situated in Yongsan District. It's roughly a 10 minute drive from Gangnam to Yongsan and Youngjo soon finds himself at his destination.

He steps out of his car cautiously, closing the door behind him and pulls out his gun, walking around the place with watchful steps. The place looks deserted save for a few common folk here and there. There doesn’t seem to be any signs of an attack taking place either.

Everything looks natural.

Youngjo frowns. Something isn’t right. 

He swiftly walks up to the entrance of their building, his hand lingering on the glass for a second then throws open the door, his gun aimed to kill, but comes face to face with Dongju instead.

"Boss?" Dongju utters while staring at Youngjo with wide eyes, confusion apparent on his face. "What-" he starts again but Youngjo cuts him off. 

"Where's Keonhee?" he asks in a low voice, gently lowering his gun. Dongju frowns, looking at him strangely.

"He said that the boss texted him for some work and left around 20 minutes ago" Dongju answers hesitantly "... We thought he was referring to you."

Youngjo curses, a sense of uneasiness spreading throughout his body. 

"Seoho. Get me Seoho, fast!" he shouts and crashes into a nearby chair feeling a headache coming up. The younger quickly complies and scurries off leaving Youngjo to his thoughts.

It's all starting to make sense now. 

All their deals that got rigged, the stash of cocaine that had gotten stolen and the text he received today claiming about an attack that never happened in the first place. It was Keonhee. 

It was all Keonhee. 

Keonhee with his cheerful and loud personality. Keonhee who taught Dongju how to handle a knife and was like a brother to them. To all of them. Keonhee, who.. _/betrayed_ them.

Youngjo would have never guessed all those secrets he hid behind that blinding smile and feels something break inside his heart. 

He _trusted_ him.

But,

But there still seems to be something missing. Something important.

"Hyung!" Youngjo looks up at hearing the voice and nearly cries in relief when he sees Seoho running towards him; Dongju and Geonhak in tow.

"Seoho, I want you to track down Keonhee's mobile" he says, desperately grabbing the orange-haired guy's shoulders as soon as he was within his reach. "And I want you to find out his recent call history."

The 3 guys share anxious looks, unsure of what to say… unsure of what was going on. Seoho looks at Youngjo again wanting to ask more, confusion etched across his features. 

“What?” Youngjo glares at them, “Why are you still standing here?!" he shouts and slams a hand down on the desk in front of him, causing Dongju to flinch and jump down in surprise.

"Hyung please calm down. P-please just tell us what's going on. Why are you acting like this?" Dongju cries out, looking visibly frightened. Geonhak rushes to his side as soon as a tear leaks through his lashes and trails down his cheek. He hugs the younger tight, trying to calm him down by gently rubbing soothing patterns on his back while giving Youngjo a death glare.

Seoho turns to look at their boss. “Care to elaborate?” he asks, arching an eyebrow. 

Youngjo takes a deep breath. 

"We've been tricked, Keonhee was the mole all along." he announces to his men and slumps back into his chair.

A ghastly silence engulfs the room as the three individuals stare back at him, utterly dumbfounded and trying to process this new information, their eyes gradually widening and filling with recognition.

"What?" Geonhak finally splutters, "Hyung, are you sure about this?"

Youngjo massages his forehead, "Yes Geonhak, I am absolutely sure now. He sent me fake information claiming that there'd been an attack and-" he gestures around vaguely with his arms "that's _clearly_ not the case." 

Geonhak curses and kicks back a chair in frustration, which goes skidding across the floor and hits the wall with a loud /crash/.

The atmosphere is tense.

"But hyung, this still doesn't make sense…why would he...” Seoho mumbles pacing around the room and tapping his chin with his index finger, deep in thought.

He stops and turns to look at the older, “Why would he bring you here?" he wonders aloud, studying Youngjo with a pained expression as if he were some puzzle piece waiting to be deciphered. 

Youngjo lets out a frustrated groan. He feels cheated. "I don't know Seoho! Absolutely nothing makes sense right now." 

Seoho frowns, not really paying attention to the elder’s outburst and gathers his thoughts again to try and find the missing link.

"I think..” he says slowly, “I think that he wanted you out of the way..."

Youngjo lets out a dry laugh, "Why bring me here then? Unless he's going to rob my house-"

He stops mid-sentence, eyes suddenly going wide and stands up abruptly, realization hitting him like an earthquake. 

It feels as if his whole world suddenly came crashing down on him.

Feeling light-headed all of a sudden, he grabs the corner of the desk for support, his vision turning blurry. 

_God_ he's been so fucking stupid.

"Hyung!" Seoho cries out and rushes towards him, concern etched all over his face.

" _Hwanwoong_ '' he whispers urgently, breathing ragged, “They’re after Hwanwoong.”

Youngjo roughly pushes Seoho aside and runs towards the exit desperately, kicking Geonhak’s fallen chair aside which happens to come in his way, turning a deaf ear to everyone and everything around him.

He throws himself inside his Mercedes and slams his foot down on the accelerator, driving in a frenzy. The scenery flies by rapidly and he vaguely remembers skipping three red lights before he finds himself back in front of his apartment complex.

He can already sense that something is horribly wrong.

Without wasting another second, he rushes inside the building, opting to take the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator and runs as fast as he can, finally arriving at his quarters.

Youngjo throws open the apartment door and stutters to a halt, taking in the appearance of the messy apartment, color slowly draining from his face.

All the drawers have been thrown open, it's contents strewn across the floor and the mirror is broken. He stumbles inside spotting a bullet hole in the window and rushes over, noticing the wine bottle which lies smashed upon the floor, dark red liquid seeping into the carpet. Breathing heavily, he makes his way towards the bed where the mattress is stripped clean off its corners and the pillows have been tossed about haphazardly… no Hwanwoong in sight.

Youngjo feels his knees give out and he crashes to the floor, tears falling uncontrollably through his lashes.

_No…._

_Hwanwoong...no…_

_They took his baby woong..._

He holds the mattress to his chest and screams in agony. He _promised_ him. He promised Hwanwoong that he'd never let anyone hurt him ever again. He broke his promise.

Taking deep gulps of air, he tries to calm himself down, inhaling the scent from the sheets, the scent of their love. He will get his love back. He has to save Hwanwoong, no matter what it takes, no matter who he has to fight.

He shakily pulls out his phone from his pocket to dial Seoho's number when he notices the floor, feeling the life drain out of him.

_Blood._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FIRST OF ALL, HEAR ME OUT. I /will/ be making a whole plot out of this and i'm very sorry for the cliffhanger (again). you can subscribe to the fic if u want to be notified when i post the whole fic!! i won't be posting any more bonus chapters and spoil the plot wsjldka
> 
> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos mean a lot <3
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/rchiveweus)   
>  [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.qa/rchiveweus)


End file.
